This proposal seeks funds to equip a 26,000 gross sq. ft. animal facility in a 100,000 sq. ft. bldg, referred to as the Louis M. Elliman Clinical Research Bldg, which is being constructed at Wayne State Univ (WSU). Completion is scheduled for late 1988. The facility is centralized to serve research programs in the bldg and also surgical research needs university wide. 14 other anim. facility sites currently are located at WSU which has univ-wide AAALAC accreditation. 2 of these sites are scheduled for closure/phase-out on completion of Elliman Bldg. These sites will have research activities moved to Elliman. Both sites have well staffed major surgical research programs in renovated areas located in old, inefficient bldg's. One of the 2 sites is located 1 mile from the Wayne Medical campus located in the Detroit Medical Center (DMC). The new $15 million bldg. is located in the heart of the DMC. It is positioned in immediate proximity to other major med. school bldg's - See Appen. C. A $200 million V. A. Hosp. is planned for a site across street. The new facility's basement located anim. unit has 15,287 net sq. ft. The architect's legend includes 181 spaces. Included are 12 rms for small lab animals. (rodents, rabbits, cats); 7 rms. for large animals (dogs, min. swine, sheep, calves); 2 rms for large or small animal species; 1 quarantine rm; 1 gen. procedures Rm.; 2 spec. procedures Rm.; 3 surg. recovery rms; 1 treat. rm; 1 spec. monitorum 1 autopsy rm.; and a clean/dirty side cage/bottle wash area.Anim. care staff offices, a lounge/break rm., locker rms and other necessary support areas are included. The request seeks funds primarily for moveable equipment, or equipment that can be attached, assembled or disassembled with ease. It also seeks dollars for needed routine and special lab anim. care related equip for the Division of Laboratory Animal Resources equip. inventory pool. These equip. needs are prompted by a rapidly growing biomedical research program at WSU sites. Construct. costs do cover certain items such as a walk-thru cage washer and a bottle filler/washer. Research prgms. sched. for site are in cardiology, diabetes, endocrinology, general surgery, infectious diseases, nephrology, neurology, nuclear med., plast. surg., transplant immunol., transplant surg., trauma and vascular surgery. The bldg will provide 38 ready to use "generic" labs with space for 10 future labs.